


Secret of Eclipse

by RizzEditions



Series: Un-Destined 예정되지 않은 [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Bottom Moon Taeil, Cheating, Forbidden Love, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Performing Arts, Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizzEditions/pseuds/RizzEditions
Summary: A perfect life. That was exactly what Kim Taeil, previously known as Moon or Byun Taeil, was living with his beloved lover, now husband, Kim Jungwoo. They have been lovers for years. Had experienced multiple adventures, ups and downs, through their journey of love and marriage. Just like those Korean dramas, Jungwoo tended to watch with Taeil during vacations. Everything was just so perfect.Until, Kim Taeil met Lee Donghyuck. The man of perfection. The perfection of Donghyuck made Taeil to redefine the stated term, as well as his entire life. Even though it was perfect, it was wrong. Taeil did not mind, obviously. However, he did regret it. Or maybe, not?
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Series: Un-Destined 예정되지 않은 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776310
Comments: 10
Kudos: 700





	1. First Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, Czennies!^^
> 
> So... First, I would like to let you all know, that I still am not well aware of AO3's functions. I needed to add more tags. However, there were no suggestions for some certain tags. And, I did not how to add a new one. If you know and would like to help me, please do. (>_/\\_<)
> 
> Second, this story is literally a mess. It's just a way to fulfill my own fantasy as a Mooni or Moonctzen, who is supper whipped to these ships with my baby being the most precious and cherished thing he is. Uwu.
> 
> But still, if you will like reading it (which has minus chances, literally), please do share your reviews, or suggestions or corrections.^^

The bell of the university rang. Signalling, that it was the time for regular departure, last semester's departure, as well as time for new semester arrival.

Taeil was sitting at the main musical hall. Enthusiastically checking the papers of final semester's students in the music department. It made him happy. It always did. He loved to see that many people in Seoul are interested in music. And they did not think of that as just some interest or hobby. They actually cherished, respected and trusted that enough to take major steps towards that to make their passion into a profession.

Kim Taeil was known as Seoul's man of melodies. He has been into the world of music since he was born, according to the people around him. And they were not wrong, too. Ever since Taeil had started schooling, he always went for the subjects related to music, first. His parents were even musicophiles. They supported him with his every decision. Obviously they loved and appreciated music as much as he did. Maybe that was also one of the reasons as to why he was a music enthusiast.

At present time, Taeil, in his late twenties, was a well known music professor at the Seoul University of Performing Arts in the music department. While his beloved husband, Jungwoo Kim, was a graphic designer at Johnny's Communication Center. Funny or fate, how his husband and him, both of them were students here just a couple of years ago.

“Mr. Kim, you are still here? I thought you left, already. Not that I am surprised by seeing you still here. As I am well aware of your admiration towards the students here.”

Taeil looked up at the woman coming towards his direction in steady footsteps. The noise of her heels patting the floor echoed through the large musical hall. A sincere and gentle smile could be seen on her face as she went nearer.

He smiled back at the woman before him as he started speaking. “I actually did not know, Miss Seungwan, that you were aware of that. I'm glad to know about that. And, yes. I still am here. Surrounded by these artistic contents, as usual.” He chuckled a little and looked through the papers with glee in his eyes. “Is there anything you need or should I leave for real by now?”

“Oh! no, no. That was not exactly what I meant.” The woman known as Seungwan responded back immediately and then continued, “I am actually relieved that you are still here as my purpose of coming here was to check on you and inform you to stay a bit more than usual. As it's the last day of previous semesters. And, some new or transferred students and teachers might be visiting here. Hence, I'm kind of scanning the entire campus to check on staffs and ask them to stay.” She smiled a little wide after her clarification.

“Is that so? I would more than like to welcome and interact with them. It's always been a pleasure to meet people, who appreciate and support this world of art as much as we do.” The latter responded with welcoming motion.

“And, did you say scanning the entire campus? Oh dear… Being a dean is not as easy as I thought.” He added. Chuckling a little.

The dean of the university made a fake hurt expression on her face before stating, “Oh my! Look! Who's mocking me, Kim Taeil, the sanest man of melodies. You hurt my emotions.”

Taeil got a little worried. Thinking he used wrong words and offended the woman unintentionally for real. He was about to state an apology but Seungwan went on. “Mr. Kim, don't be worried. I was just playing around. Though, it was lame. I know. I'm really bad at humor, I guess. Haha!” She laughed a little at her own lame joke, according to her. Taeil joined in, too.

“And, yes. It is hard. But, not enough to affect my dedication. Nothing in this world is hard as long as you are dedicated to your goals, die hard. I learned this from you.” She winked at the latter. Making the other a bit embarrassed and shy.

“Well, where is the lie again?” Taeil added. Confidently, hiding the embarrassment.

**______**

“C'mon! Haechan! Don't be too rude! Living overseas for years really did change you. It seems like you literally gave up on us.”

“First, don't call me that again. Especially not in public. We are not kids anymore, Jaemin. Kindly address me as Donghyuck. 'Sir Donghyuck' if you prefer. Second, I gave up on you, only. Not on my Injunnie!” Donghyuck warned his pink haired friend as he clinged to his other friend, a few inches shorter than them.

The shortest man unclinged the latter from himself. Settling him in place and making him walk on his own. “I actually want to give up on you both.” He then added, sounding like he was done with his friends.

“REALLY!?” Came from Jaemin and Donghyuck. Both looked deeply hurt for real.

The latter sighed, then shook his head as he spoke, “I mean, I do want to, many times. But, I really can't. Even though you guys literally made my life a living mess. You still are my strength and help me to go through this mess, known as life. Though, I still regret having you two here. Sorry, not sorry.” He clarified in a not so interested tone. His friends still went on the verge of tears of happiness because of his clarification.

“We know that you are sorry and we know that you don't regret, Renjun-Ahh!” They both said in unison. Dramatically, ofcourse.

“If your melodrama is over, may I know which department you would like to visit, first, Donghyuck-ah?” Renjun asked his friend in a little tired tone.

“Well, as I remember, it was you and Jaemin, who had insisted me to explore this arts university of Seoul because you guys wanted me to attend at least the last year of college together with you guys.” He smiled sheepishly as he responded to his older yet little friend in a sarcastic tone. Not forgetting to raise the word 'you' a little more than needed.

Renjun was about to retort back but Jaemin already jumped in after a break of his individual silence. “Yes, yes! We missed you Haechannie! You know that Injunnie will never admit it clearly. So, I'll just state on behalf of him. I mean, you lived far away from us for years. How could we not miss you! Right, Injunnie?”

The stated man shook his head before nodding in agreement. Defeated. He looked at Donghyuck as if asking for a response.

Donghyuck chuckled at his friend's stubbornness. He loved him. He loved both of his friends. “I know, Jaemin. I missed you guys, too. A lot! I would still come just to meet you two even if it was not about the semester. Though, I can still not guarantee if I'm gonna finish it here. I really want to. But, you know my parents. Besides, I also liked the way they teach us music and vocals. I'm just clearing my points so that you won't be disappointed if my decision will not reach your expectations.” Donghyuck stated and smiled to his friends apologetically.

“Also, it's been only two years to be exact, Jaemin. Stop calling it 'for years' like it has been a century. Gosh!” He corrected Jaemin.

“We understand, Hyuck-ah. You don't need to feel bad or apologetic at all. Our friendship has always been strong through almost every hardship. And it will only get stronger.” The eldest of the three assured his younger friend. “As for your taste, I hope you will change your thinking regarding our music training, once you'll get to meet professor Kim.” He added. Sounding hopeful.

“I don't really know what you are meaning to but whatever. For my idiotic friends, obviously.” The latter laughed at his own joke, receiving a smack from both of his sides.


	2. Second Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo Kim and his workplace's introduction. And, Lee Donghyuck met Kim Taeil for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day, Seasonies. <3
> 
> More stupidity that no one asked for.^^/

“Aye! Chittaphon! Give my belongings back to me!” Came a voice, a little loud and muffled as the owner of the voice huffed tiredly while yelling.

“Your belongings? Hahh! I knew it was yours. Do you come here to sit and draw our Japanese little chick in here instead of working? You know how bad it will be for you if our boss bunny will get to know about it. Even Yuta will reject you before even your proposal. Sad love story. I'm crying!” The latter, who made the other man run, spoke softly as he faked being emotional.

“And, do you think our boss will be fine with you calling him 'boss bunny'? You know that only his husband can call him that. I mean it's a straight fact that he's a boss bunny. Or maybe just a bunny as I'm sure that almost nobody literally fears of him. But, respect, Ten.” The tallest man among them, joked. Earning laughter from both of his colleagues.

Ten collected himself and stopped laughing. Though, he still was breathing a little heavier as he spoke, “Welp, that's a big ass fact. I wonder if he can even scare the flies away. I can stand straight and broad right in front of him even during his scolding session.” He said gesturing at his shoulders. Probably trying hard to stretch them to make them broad.

The previous man was about to keep up their troll but a new voice chimed in. “Your shoulders are about to be torn. Please stop. What are you even trying to do, Ten?” A man with long hair and lion-like features asked as he appeared at the office area.

“Lion is roaring.” Ten said as he placed the artworks of the other man into his desk drawers. Glancing at the stated man only to meet the fiery glares.

“Thank you, Jungwoo!” The man with long hair mockingly thanked the tallest man before continuing, “Now everybody calls me lion and even sometimes treats me like one. I doubt if I'll be dragged to some central zoo, someday.”

Jumgwoo looked at the latter giving his puppy eyes before speaking, “You don't like, Yuta? Or, Lion?”

Yuta couldn't argue back. Nobody could deny Jungwoo's puppy eyes. “Haww!” He gestured as a little lion. His colleagues couldn't control but coo and melt at his action.

“He is so cute. He's always so cute. Isn't he, Sicheng?” Ten asked the owner of the hidden artworks. Innocently. Earning daggers from the said man and chuckles from the tallest man.

The Japanese man made a confused face before saying, “Seriously, you guys live in a whole other dimension or what?”

“We are on a whole other level, baby.”

“Chittaphon!” Yelled Sicheng. A little too loudly that his voice echoed. Earning all the attention. “Sorry.” He then added looking down after realizing. Embarrassed.

Ten smirked looking into Sicheng's direction. Feeling proud of himself for burning his colleague of jealousy.

Yuta shook his head. He then went to his desk as he spoke, “Whatever. I just can not with you guys. Let's start working. Have any of you even completed a single task for today?”

“Aww… You can not, but you still do.” Ten cooed at his Japanese colleague. “And, who the hell cares about tasks being done?” We just-”

“Well I do.”

Ten recognized the voice so clearly. He regretted recognizing it, though. He looked up at the man standing by their office door. He gulped before uttering, “Good day. Boss. How have you been today?” He tried sounding cheerful and calm. However, his panicked features could be seen.

“Ten, I have already told you many times that it's okay if you just call me Dongyoung or Doyoung. I literally don't care about these formalities. At least if it's just us. All I ask is for the work to be done on time. Yet, here you are. Trying to broad or may I say torn your shoulders.” Dongyoung stated. Earning a few chuckles from his employees except Ten.

Ten was about to utter again. Probably an apology. But Dongyoung continued before he could speak, “Anyways, I wanted to inform you that we will leave a little earlier today. Got some plans with hubby.” Their boss smiled at the thought of his husband. “So, please, try to get at least a few projects done. I'm requesting.” He then added as he went back to his usual panicked bunny character.

“No worries. Boss. We are still single doesn't mean we will prevent you from living your love life.” Sicheng joked. Not about the term 'single', though.

“Excuse me! I'm married to the best man of the world. Back off.” Jungwoo sparked, proudly.

Dongyoung chuckled a little then shook his head as he spoke, “Every person is best for the ones who love them, Jungwoo-yah.” Ten winked at Sicheng after their boss' statement. Sicheng made a disgusted face.

Dongyoung then started walking outside to his cabin. “And that is why, love is the best thing in this world.” With that, he left.

Well, it was true. Love is the best thing in the world. Just look at Kim Dongyoung. He named his entire business to his husband, Kim Youngho. Jungwoo always wished he could do something big like that for Taeil, too. Yes. Their love story itself was like a romantic and dramatic K-Drama. However, he always felt insecure. He felt like he was not doing his best, at some points.

It was not a new thing to feel insecure for Jungwoo. Ever since he fell in love with Taeil, then after them being boyfriends and especially when they got married. It was the hardest thing for Jungwoo. He still remembered how much struggle he had faced convincing Taeil's parents for their marriage.

Taeil even went against his parents once, for Jungwoo. He was ready to run away, as well. However, Jungwoo, being the kindest and sweetest he was, explained to Taeil that it was not right. And they just needed some more efforts and time.

Though, besides the topic of being capable of earning a huge income for his husband and his future children, he knew that he was also not really on the right paths in the past. Taeil was actually the reason for his drastic development. The love of his life really changed his perspective of life. He was lucky. Love was indeed the best thing that happened in his life.

He fluttered at the thought of his love story. He was smiling like an idiot lost in his own reverie.

Which was soon broken by their little lion. “Just stop already, you two. You guys are the real trolls. Troll Mr. Dongyoung like there's no tomorrow behind his back. But when he appears, you go blank.” Yuta shook his head as he retorted. Annoyed.

Jungwoo chuckled and joined in. Not their bickering, obviously. But the projects they had to work on. He was already a little tired. He needed the lunch that his beloved husband had made him today.

______

Renjun and Jaemin were showing and introducing Donghyuck to the departments of their college campus as they walked through the main musical hall.

There were not many teachers. And students had left, already. Donghyuck took it as a good thing as they were able to explore the campus in peaceful silence. The chirping of birds nearby the garden area could be heard. It soothed him so well.

“And we're here!” Jaemin clapped his hands lightly as he announced their arrival, delightedly.

“Jaemin, behave. At least now. We are the campus and right next to the music hall. Even your slow noise could be echoed.” The eldest male explained to the youngest.

They were now walking a little slowly. Donghyuck was observing through the various types of instruments. Some seemed too old or too cultural. He was more into modern and booming music. He started thinking as to why people even took interest in such classical genres. He thought of it as a barrier, which prevents people from development.

“The gayageum or kayagum. A traditional Korean zither-like string instrument with 12 strings. Though, some more recent variants have 18 or 25 strings.”

Donghyuck looked at the man who owned the voice. He surely was not startled by the sudden speech from a voice that he has never ever heard. But gosh... That was one of the best voices he has ever heard. He stayed silent as the latter continued. “It is probably the best known traditional Korean musical instrument.”

Donghyuck started observing the man's features as he spoke further. Sure, he did not make it too obvious to be noticed. He knew how to analyze smartly.

The man was a few inches shorter than him. His hair was in the shade of brunette. His eyes were doe and calming. His cheeks made him look like a five years old. He looked so fluffy as a fluff ball. His eyes then went to his lips. He was speaking so fluently. Donghyuck decided to not observe too closely. And then replied to the man for the first time. “Thank you so much for your information regarding these musical pieces. However, they don't suit my taste.”

The latter offered him one of the sweetest smiles he has ever seen. He wondered how one could still manage to smile after being asked to not share boring information.

“I totally understand and respect your perspective, Sir.” The fluffy man in front of him stated in a sincere tone.

“What I am pointing here is the negative judgment you are making, Sir. I could sense that you never tried to get to know about these traditional musical instruments as you never thought of them more than old, noise making elements. However, they have been here before guitars and violins. Development sure took its place. But, even development needs a beginning. They were the beginning. It's great that we appreciate how much our world, including our music industry, has been improved. But, that doesn't mean that we should forget what and who paved the way.”

It would be an understatement to say that Donghyuck was stunned by the other man's speech. He was lost in misery. As if someone came and slapped him right in the face with rose petals. But, he felt the thorns, too.

“Donghyuck! Where did you go? We have been looking for you in this hall and thought you already lost interest in here and went back to home.”

Donghyuck looked at Renjun followed by Jaemin behind him. And this time, he was startled a little by the sudden call. “Apologies for disappearing suddenly. I was exploring this place and went kind of lost. There are actually many interesting elements, here. As well as people.” He added. Directing at the man, who just had lectured him. He smirked a little while directing at the short man. Again, unnoticeable. 

“Professor Kim? Good afternoon. Sorry for just entering the hall like this. We actually were looking for you but then we also started to explore and show the accessories to our friend, Donghyuck. Well, I guess you guys were already having words?” Renjun questioned.

Taeil looked at Donghyuck. Staying still for a moment before speaking back to Renjun. “Miss Seungwan did inform me about new faces visiting the campus. But, I did not expect that you would bring a new friend of yours, Mr. Huang. Well, I'm glad that you are introducing people to the place where you study. Also, it's really nice to meet you, Mr. Donghyuck.” Taeil smiled gently at the stated man.

“It is also nice to see you Mr. Huang and Mr. Na. How are you doing here at the end of semester?” He added, wondering.

This time, it was Jaemin to keep the conversation up. “Well, you see professor, our friend, Hae- I mean Donghyuck had flyed from America to here exactly after two years. So, we wanted to show him the goods we have at our home town. And we decided our college as the first place as we want him to attend-”

The pink haired male was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. It was Taeil's.

Taeil checked the caller ID and it was his lover. Hence, he excused himself for the meantime.

Jaemin and Renjun both looked at their friend, who was smiling gleefully at god knew what.

“So… if you are done checking the musical hall, shall we start exploring further in order to convince you to stay with us, Haechannie?” Jaemin asked hopefully.

Donghyuck chuckled at his friend's sheepishness. And then he confidently stated, “I have already made my decision.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you watched Yangyang's teaser, already?
> 
> He reminded me the kid from 'The Ring' Movie. That had special ability to draw things that were supposed to be happening in the future.
> 
> I KENNAT WAIT ANYMORE!!!


	3. Third Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey promotion of B.A.P and Martin Garrix. Uwu~
> 
> And, Donghyuck finally takes admission in Seoul University of Performing Arts. (• 3 •)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since WayV delayed their music video along with album release, here is chapter three.^^

It was around 8 'O' clock, B.A.P's 'Feel So Good' was being played slowly on the stereo near the kitchen. Taeil was preparing dinner, wondering why his husband was not home yet, even after informing him that he would be home earlier tonight.

He was in the middle of chopping vegetables when he heard the doorbell and then their entrance door being opened and a voice that he cherished announcing the arrival, “Mooney! I'm home!”

The latter smiled at his husband as he appeared at the kitchen door. “How was work today? And, I thought you would be coming earlier. Perhaps, 8PM is earlier in your dictionary.” He said in a little mocking tone to his husband.

Jungwoo pouted before speaking, “It is still early, babe. I was just stuck in some stuff on my way back.” He added, still pouting.

Taeil couldn't help but kiss his lover's pout away. He smoothly snaked his arms around Jungwoo's neck and tipped on his toes a little to reach his husband's height.

Jungwoo chuckled as he lowered after seeing the latter struggling. He grabbed Taeil's waist lightly and they kissed for a few minutes by the kitchen.

Taeil broke the kiss before it would become an entire makeout session. They both were breathing a little heavily. Catching their breaths. Taeil was the first to speak, “I believe your 'stuff' must have an identity, Mr. Kim.”

“Well, how about I'll show it off instead of speaking?” The taller man asked as he sprang out a flat rectangular box from his bag.

A wide smile appeared on the shorter man's face. Expressing mixed emotions of happiness and amusement.

“Martin Garrix compilation album!” He cheered as he took the album package from Jungwoo's hold.

“I noticed how you struggled collecting the singles of one of your favourite DJs. And I am well aware of my husband's love towards music. Especially EDM.” Jungwoo declared while looking at his husband, who was almost about to cry.

The latter hugged his husband tightly. Jungwoo hugged back. “Oh Woo-ah! I love you so much, baby! You are the best!” He confessed while hugging.

“Love you, too, hun.” The taller replied and placed a kiss on the shorter's temple.

Pulling away and a little and breaking the hug, Taeil started, “Thanks so much to my best man. Now, get freshed. Dinner is almost ready.”

______

“You still did not tell me how your day was.” Taeil said he served the food on the table.

Jungwoo helped setting the plates and replied, “Nothing special. Just the usual. Ten and Sicheng's bickering, trolling our boss. And oh, Sicheng again made a new portrait of Yuta. Sadly, they're now in Ten's hands.”

“Aww… That poor thing. I wonder what's keeping him from confessing. Holding your feelings only makes situations worse. There are possibilities if some other person will appear and take his beloved one away. I hope he'll get the confidence to take his move, soon.” Taeil stated softly as he took his seat and started eating.

“Thank god that I did not waste my time and proposed to you right away.” The taller stated in a thanking tone. Making them both laugh a little at his statement.

They started having their meals and talking about random stories of their day. Then Taeil added a certain information. “Dad called today.” Jungwoo stopped eating and looked at his husband. Glimpse of concern could be seen on his face.

“What did he say?” The younger one asked.

The other man chuckled a little before speaking, “Just the random and usual talk. Baby. Nothing serious. Yes. He did ask if there's any good news from our side.”

“And you said 'nothing serious'.” Jungwoo scoffed a little.

“That really is not. You know that he always teases us with that. And saying things like ‘I'm afraid that I might die before seeing my grandchild’.” Taeil mimicked his father's tone.

“But you know, honey, that it's just his way of teasing us. I mean, yes, he is excited. And who will not? But then again, he understands if we need some time and all. If you need some more time. We all understand, baby.” He then explained.

Jungwoo did understand. He always understood. He knew that no one was pressuring him to start a family with their children around them. But, he also doubted, if he'll ever be ready to take any step further for that.

It's not that he did not want a little one that he could call theirs. But, he did not want that little one to be dependent on Taeil instead of him. He did not want Taeil to overwork himself. He did not want his in law's charity. He did not want to be a useless father. He did not want to be a useless being, again.

Most of the things they owned were either purchased by Taeil's paycheck or gifted by Taeil's parents. Taeil's parents were not super rich. But, they still held a stable status and finance.

Even Taeil's individual income was almost double of his salary. Their car was purchased by Taeil. Jungwoo told him many times that there was not really a need for that. But his beloved husband had turned him down stating, “Back off. It's for me. But, you may use it when needed.” But, his husband barely used that. Giving excuses now and then. Jungwoo thought how lame his husband's excuses were. He couldn't even hide the fact that he had bought that for Jungwoo and not for himself.

Though, he was working hard. As much as he could. He soon will be ready for that. He soon will be ready for his family. He hoped.

______

There was a long queue outside the dean's office. Students were waiting for their turn to complete their college formalities and documentations.

Renjun and Jaemin were waiting outside while Donghyuck was inside, getting his admission process done.

“So, following your forms and the information you've provided, I can see that you are here for the final year as you have already finished your previous years overseas. And, you have lived for a few years in Canada before living in America, is that right, Mr. Lee?”

“Yes. Miss. Seungwan. Though, it was only a few years of high school that I have attended in Canada. That is not really that important. But, they're still part of the data. I know that it is obvious. And might not be that easy to do. But, I believe and I hope that we judge students here through their potential and dedication, rather than previous connections or external government policies.” The latter stated calmly. “But, I will accept every revert I will receive from your side.” He added.

The woman hummed a little before speaking, “That is right. Mr. Lee. But, I would like to let you know that it might be a little too costly as this is a very rare case. Students always start their sessions from the very first year. Hence, it is difficult for us when someone appears with these cases.”

“You may also have to go through multiple tests for the completion of your admission. However, even after all that, I can still not guarantee you for anything in this matter. I do believe that you are a very dedicated and deserving student, Mr. Lee. Mr. Huang always brought you up during multiple talks related to hardwork and success. But, government is government and policies are necessary. That's why I'm putting consequences that you may possibly face.” She added explaining.

Donghyuck smiled sincerely at the woman before saying, “Likewise I said, I understand your situation, Miss. Seungwan. I am very much thankful to you that you are trying to go further with the process even after all those consequences. It's already a great opportunity that you observed my potential. I'm grateful. I'm also thankful to my friend for not forgetting me. Though, I doubt at this certain part as he never expressed such emotion to me.” He ended jokingly.

Seungwan laughed a little and then smiled back at the latter. “Thank you so much for considering Mr. Lee. That's so sincere of you. And, no. You don't need to doubt your friend.” She then continued with verifying the papers before a particular column caught her eye. “Mr. Lee, why have you stamped your father's signature? Why is there no physical signature from the pen?”

“Ohh, actually, my father is always overseas. And there are times when I need his signatures for certain works, just like this one. Hence, I use this stamp whenever there's a need for his signatures. My mother is always busy with her work routines. But, thankfully she's here in person.” He explained to the dean.

The gape on the woman's face was enough to describe her amusement at the man's statement. “Whoa! That is so… smart of you. Mr. Lee. I've never seen someone doing such an act.”

Donghyuck chuckled a little before replying to the latter. “Well, I would not really say 'smart', but I will accept now that you have complimented. But, to explain the fact, I actually do this so I will not have to bother my parents for certain works every now and then. I try my best to let them relax as much as they could after all their constant work. I hope I will also become as successful as them, soon. So that I could make them relaxed, relieved from the work entirely. I'm also in the process to get one for my mom's sign.”

Seungwan nodded in agreement. Still amused at the certain facts of the young man in front of her.

“We can't wait to have you on our campus, Mr. Lee. Also, you may call me Miss. Wendy. As I have also lived in Canada. Therefore, Wendy.” The woman winked at him as she declared.

“Sure, Miss. Wendy. It's very nice to know that you have lived there. I also cannot wait to learn and explore more about here. Especially with my friends.”

Donghyuck surely could not wait to explore more of this place. To explore more of Kim Taeil.

**[READ FULL STORY...](https://babelnovel.com/books/secret-of-eclipse) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. How are you all doing lately? I hope you are all doing great!^^
> 
> Well, I would like to announce that the first installment of the 'Un-Destined 예정되지 않은' trilogy, 'Secret of Eclipse' has been exclusively published on Babel Novel.
> 
> NOTE: Only the first installment is exclusively published on Babel which won't affect the other two installments' existence. 'A Little Too Wrong' & 'Destined' will stay securely on both AO3 & Wattpad.
> 
> Babel Novel is a fresh online reading and writing portal with having thousands of unique and interesting books already and I'm very proud to become a part of it.
> 
> Don't worry, I'll still publish my stories on both AO3 & Wattpad along with Babel. Though, the stories there will mostly be exclusive so I hope you all read my stories there as well and support me through my new journey.
> 
> Overall, I'm very grateful for everything. Thank you for reading and enjoying my work. I will always try my best to entertain you always.
> 
> Take care and love lots. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!!! So, I made the SOPA (Seoul School of Performing Arts), SUOPA (Seoul University of Performing Arts), here. Kekeke. As they're all well grown men in here, and I also like characters in their adulthood, so, I had to do it.
> 
> Well, I'm not really sure if how graduating system works in South Korea. Hence, I portrayed it following India's graduating system. Where we usually have three years of session (Freshman, Sophomore, Senior). Haha.
> 
> STREAM PUNCH AND HYPE UP FOR WAYV!


End file.
